Aviones de papel
by Eltanin Draco
Summary: Alec recibe unos misteriosos avioncitos de papel mientras lee en el sofá de Magnus.


**Nota**: Este es un regalo especial para **Daenery Black** por el día de su cumpleaños. ¡Muchas felicidades, hermosa! Que cumplas muchos más y gracias por invitarme a tan lindo foro (de _Cazadores de Sombras_).

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de **The Mortal Instruments** son en su totalidad de **Cassandra Clare**, yo sólo los he tomado prestados para divertirme un poco a costa suya.

**Palabras según word**: 980.

**Estado**: Terminado.

* * *

..:: Aviones de papel ::..

* * *

**A**lec alzó la vista del libro y siguió con la mirada un avioncito de papel que planeaba en el aire dando tropezones entre los muebles del _loft_ hasta que llegó al suelo con la punta un tanto mellada. Al ver que no estallaba o se derretía o se convertía en purpurina de colores volvió a su lectura sin prestarle la mayor importancia. Magnus debía de estar aburrido.

Cambió de página y sus pupilas raudas recorrieron aquellos símbolos antiguos. Leía un viejo libro de historias que contaban los primeros brujos sobre su verdadero nacimiento, su creación, que había descubierto arrumbado en uno de los estantes polvorientos de Bane la semana pasada y que a falta de tiempo no había podido terminar.

Presidente Miau le ronroneó contra la pierna para intentar persuadirlo de que lo mimara, restregando dos, tres veces, su cuerpo peludo en la mezclilla desteñida de su pantalón. —Igualito a tu dueño… — susurró Alec, suspirando resignado cuando se agachó para recogerlo del suelo, justo a tiempo para esquivar un nuevo e inesperado avioncito con dirección a su nuca que, en cambio, terminó engarzado entre las hojas del florero de la pequeña mesita de centro frente al sofá donde se hallaba.

Alec alzó una ceja y volvió la vista para buscar a Magnus, pero se hallaba solo en la estancia.

Acarició al gato detrás de las orejas y continuó leyendo. Y un tercer avioncito aterrizó en la barriga de Presidente Miau. El Lightwood lo tomó entre los dedos, examinándolo vagamente, pero no le pareció más que un simple pedazo de papel, así que lo dejó en la mesita y retornó a su lectura.

Comenzó a mover los labios, leyendo en susurros lo que había en las páginas apergaminadas y arcaicas para volver a concentrarse, sin embargo, no tardó en llegar un cuarto avioncito a estamparse sobre el libro. Bufó, sacudiendo con el dorso de su mano el _origami_ al suelo.

Presidente Miau maulló y arañó su estómago, causando que un par de hebras del suéter gris se deshilacharan al quedarse atrapadas en sus garritas. Alec frunció el ceño y lo desenredó, pero en ese momento llegó un quinto avioncito que se estampó en su cabello alborotado. El cazador de sombras lo estrujó en su mano convirtiéndolo en una bolita de papel arrugada.

—¡Magnus! —refunfuñó, pero al no escuchar ninguna respuesta volvió a abrir el libro donde su dedo había servido de separador.

Y hubo un sexto avioncito que colisionó en su mejilla derecha antes de caer al cojín del sofá.

—¿Se puede saber qué necesitas? —protestó a la nada. Magnus tampoco había aparecido en ese momento. Entonces su celular vibró con una melodía ridícula que Bane había seleccionado para que lo identificara al instante. Meditó seriamente en no revisar el aparato, pero luego de resoplar lo sacó de su bolsillo.

Sí, era un mensaje de su excéntrico novio: _"Jah. No puedo creer que éste si lo hayas leído"._

Alec miró confuso el mensaje. —¿Hay otra cosa que se supone debía leer? —preguntó en voz alta. No hubo respuesta.

"_Pff. Los niños de ahora ya no entienden el efectivo intercambio de ideas por medio de la correspondencia arcaica. Lamentable "._

—Magnus, nunca se han enviado cartas con forma de avioncito —resopló.

"_¿Es que nunca asististe a la escuela?"._

—Eso es cosa de niños, no un efectivo intercambio de ideas de tiempos arcaicos.

"_¡Alexander! ¿Podrías por el amor de Maryse desdoblar alguno de esos avioncitos que te he mandado? "_

Alec frunció los labios y revisó la estancia. Magnus seguía ausente. ¿Desde dónde diablos le enviaba esas cosas?

Tomó la puntita del avión que había caído al sofá con el dedo índice y pulgar, con tanta precaución como si en cualquier momento pudiera explotarle en la cara.

Su celular vibro: _"No muerden, cariño"._

Alec miró ceñudo a su celular, luego al papel y volvió al celular. _"¿Hay alguna razón en específico por la cual deba abrirlo?"_ texteó, pese a saber que Magnus se hallaba a pocos pasos suyos y que no había necesidad de hacerlo.

En respuesta llegó otro avioncito a su regazo. Presidente Miau estiró sus patas delanteras y bajó del sofá, escabulléndose al alfeizar de la ventana para tomar un poco de aire fresco.

Alec suspiró y desdobló el condenado avioncito al no obtener explicación alguna.

"Te quiero". Así de simple, era lo único escrito en medio de la hoja llena de dobleces, como si fueran letras barrocas de un libro antiguo y con tinta negra.

—¿Ves que era importante? —escuchó la voz de Magnus detrás suyo, mientras su mano morena revolvía sus cabellos negros. Luego sintió un beso suyo en la mejilla.

Alec volvió a mirarlo, estaba apoyado sobre sus codos en el respaldo del sofá. Le sonrió de medio lado.

—¿Así de aburrido estabas? —intentó bromear, aún no se sentía tan cómodo con las muestras de afecto del gran brujo de Brooklyn.

—De hecho formaste parte de uno de mis experimentos — sonrió de oreja a oreja y recostó en el sofá, dejando caer la cabeza sobre el regazo de Alec. Era tan pequeño el _loveseat_ que sus piernas quedaron colgando sobre el apoyabrazos.

—¿Y qué resultados arrojaron? —pasó una mano entre las hebras de su cabello, tratando de acomodar un poco lo que Magnus había alborotado.

Bane suspiró de forma dramática. —Que necesité de siete avioncitos para que leyeras mi nota.

—Repito: nadie manda cartas de esa forma.

—Si yo estuviera al borde de la muerte y te enviara un mensaje de auxilio… ¡uff! Espero llevar en mis bolsillos suficiente papel.

Alec rodó los ojos —Sólo debes llevar tu celular.

—Ay, las generaciones de ahora... —Magnus negó con pena y chasqueó la lengua.

Entonces el cazador de sombras volvió a abrir su libro unos centímetros sobre el rostro del brujo, pretendiendo ignorarlo.

Pero, muy a su pesar, no consiguió concentrarse ni un ápice con él tan cerca suyo y más temprano que tarde desistió de su vano intento.

. . .

* * *

**Nota**: ¡Gracias por leer! Cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia es más que bienvenida.

Nos vemos pronto.


End file.
